User blog:Bliss~Angel/Pretty Big Secrets (Chapter 3)
Haiiiiii guys! enjoy! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Alba I tapped on Haley's door and huffed.and finally Hails opend thee door And she was shocked when she opend the door 'Ohmigod! Alba!!! How Iceland!?'She yelled 'Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! and it was amazayn I met a boy and he's booiful!'I said And then I got a text that said this:: 'You're from a Highland called Iceland, You may think this is the end but it's not until I say so - R' 'What..'I said 'Text form R?'She asked 'What..Huh? Oh yea she's been killing me slowly'I said 'Oh Bibi you'll be fine'She said 'I doubt it.'I said ____________________________________________________________________________________________''Got a secret'' Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Why do you smile like you've been told a secret? Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it But no one keeps a secret No one keeps a secret Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell? They burn in our brains, become a living hell Because everybody tells Everybody tells Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Look into my eyes, now you're getting sleepy Are you hypnotized by secrets that you're keeping? I know what you're keeping I know what you're keeping Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Allison? Yes, Catherine? I have something I want to tell you but you have to promise never to tell anyone. I promise. Do you swear on your life? I swear on my life. You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell You swore you'd never tell Got a secret Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save Better lock it in your pocket Taking this one to the grave If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said 'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead (X3) Yes, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Nakiyah I smiled at the T.V and crammed ice cream in my mouth.Today was my lazy day since schoool was staring up in a week or two.I finished my ice cream and put the bowl on the tabel and called my kitten,Kayah,and she came dashing down the apartment and jumped in my lap.I smiled at the tiger-looking cat and patted her soft light brown and dark brown fur and I started to fall asleep. ~3ish hours later~ I woke up to hard knocks on the door.They only got louder by the minute.So I grabbed a bat from my borthers room. 'Hello??'I asked 'Open the damn door!!'6 or so girls yelled 'Oh its you guys'I said 'No Duh'They all said ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Unknown 'Give me the disk!'A girl yelled 'No its to good.'I said 'Your a jackass and you know it!'She yelled 'Yea I know but that's what makes me famous'I said 'Bitch please!'She said 'I hate you'She said 'Right,back at you'I said 'Your a asshole! Go burn in hell!'She yelled Then I couldn't take it.So I grabbed something and she suddenly fell to the ground.And I slipped the disk into my pocket and ran off. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Izzy 'She what!!!???!??!'They yelled 'She's dead.Nicole Aryna Quinn Lander is dead'I said 'How!?'They yelled 'They found her body in the Mr.McQuier office and......'I said 'THe copes thinks he killed her'Nakiya finished for me 'Yea'I said 'Well,we need to find out who R is and who killed Rachie and Nicole.Great'Alba said We all went quiet and then: 'OMFG! BIBI YOUR BACK!!'Nakiyah yelled 'Yea'She said 'How was Iceland?'Nikki asked 'Great,I met some one.....'Alba said 'Who?' 'No one'She said quickly And we all understood and smiled ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Unknown I cleaned off my knife and smiled.My life is perfect.And began to laugh. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hey Peoples! I loveeeeee this chappie I really do.I hope you do to. Category:Blog posts